fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanmade Duel Stickfight
These pictures may came from the users on the wiki or created by the said owner. You can put the suggestions below the gallery and will be made by The Fan of Wiki, RMD444, Chakatan, StAlec or someone else if you want to. You can use the original Slush Fighters and the fanmade ones. Note that anyone can edit the page. Formats Example: "I want Stomar vs. Ben Stickobi and I want it to be made by Fan" If you want someone else to make a duel fight pic, then follow the format below: "I want vs. and I want to make it" Announcements (admins are only allowed to edit this section) *The winner of the duel will be redrawn by the maker of a specific art but with wounds/bruises with the loser defeated. See the examples below. *Polls are closed for a moment.... Artists (add pls) *The Fan of Wiki - I only accept 5 requests (max request; not available for a moment) **Requests I'm currently making ***StEthan vs General Blue ***StAlec vs LeStick(StAlecs alter-ego) ***StEthan vs StiCaleb ***CeleStick vs StiCaleb ***Stnoriel vs Dragostick *Chakatan - i accept any kind of request! (unless it's too hard then don't expect to see it anytime soon) **I'm currently making ***Trystick vs Stucker ***StKhen vs Stalvin ***Madstick vs a Bunch of Grunts ***Compasticks vs Trip-sticks *Vincetick - Whatever. I'm not responsible for: broken bones, lacerated muscles, decapitations, disembowelment, mental anguish, physical abuse and/or death by my own hands. Fight me as you will. No hard feelings... *Retro&Random *Drew - As of right now, I can't make any flash art...(darn it dad >.<) But I can draw on paper! Personally, I draw a little bit better on paper. So hey, you got an idea? Suggest something to me! If you want to take a look at what my art looks like, click this, cuz I never post anything here anymore. Gallery StomarvsBenStickobi.png|Stomar Vs Ben Stickobi (Example) Chakatan Vs DrewStick.png|Chakatan vs Drewstick (Example) Stick Sean vs Stick Jason.png|Stick Sean vs Stick Jason Vincetick vs RMD.png|Vincetick vs RMD SthomasvsCompaSticks.png|Sthomas vs. CompaSticks The best Staff.png|The best Staff (Stick Sky vs Stick Leonide) StickLeonidevsStickLeon.png|Stick Leonide vs Stick Leon Sthomas vs Jorge.png|Sthomas vs Stick Jorge The Most Intense Battle Ever Picture vs.svg|StAlec vs SticKyle O-O.png|Gildedguy VS Crazy Jay...WHO WILL WIN!?!?!?!? StickJamesvsStickMichael.png|Stick James vs Stick Michael The Real Sthomas vs Stalec.png|The Real Sthomas Vs StAlec Abomi-Stick vs Nightmare.png|Abomi-Stick vs Nightmare Sagar vs JK.png|Stagar vs Stick JK SthomasvsMarcstick.png|Sthomas vs Marcstick StickhanhvsMarcstick.png|Stickhanh vs Marcstick Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 10.20.35 AM.png|JamesLOB vs SticKyle Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 4.52.49 PM.png|WarStick vs StEco Screen Shot 2014-03-31 at 10.28.35 AM.png|Stick James vs Sthomas, Intense Action Battle of FRancstick.png|Francstick Vs. StIsaac stethanvsgeneralbluetfow.png|StEthan vs General Blue Stalecvslestick.png|StAlec vs LeStick Winners of the Stickfight (Pics) DON'T EDIT THIS SENTENCE: This section will be rearrange by me... ~Fan The winners of the duels were: ' Drawing.svg Stick Sean WINS.png TIE.svg|TRS vs StAlec=TIE Vincetick wins2.png|RMD vs Vincetick = Vince wins! Francstick wins.png|Francstick wins ' Trivia *This page is created by The Fan of Wiki **who also started the fanmade duel stickfight by creating a picture titled as "Stomar vs. Ben Stickobi." Achievements This section was created by Vincetick. Each Contendor in the Fanmade Duel Stickfights will earn achievements by completing a certain task within the fight. For Example, winning your first battle gives you the "Novice" achievement and losing 10 times will achieve you the "Failed Fights" achievement. Each Achievement you unlock will either give you points or give you a certain item which you can use in future battles. Achievements: #Novice - Win your first fight! = Reward: 10 Points #Winner - Win 5 battles in a row = Reward: Sthomas' Hyper Beam Ability #Failure - Lose a fight = Reward: 25 Points #Failed Fights - Lose 10 fights = Reward: Mart's Unlucky Wand #Team Player - Win a 2 on 2 battle = Reward: Seismic Quake Ability #Team-Up Fighter - Win a battle with anyone from the Slush Fighters = Reward: 100 Points #Blazing Victory - Win a battle against Dragostick = Reward: Dragon Fangs #Too Cool - Win a battle against TRS = Reward: Cool Cape #Decisive Champion - Win a battle against Chakatan and Stick Leonide = Reward: 250 Points #Best Brawler - Win a battle against Vincetick = Reward: Red Queen #Newbie Fighter - Win a battle against StAlec = Reward: Hyper Beam Ability #You Drew, You Lose! - Win a battle against DrewStick = Reward: Techno-Arm Weapon #Scott to be Luck - Win a battle against Scottick and Mart = Reward: Magical Striker Ability and 200 points #LOB to the Face - Win a battle against JamesLOB = Reward: The Bottle 1.5 and 100 points #Gastro'BOOM '- Win a battle against GastroDude = Gamma x4k Ability #Improved - Get your item = Reward: 5 Points #Newly Trained - Win 5 Battles in a row = Reward: Sky Slasher Ability #Guts - Win 12 Battles in a row = Reward: 300 Points #Beaten Up - Lose 6 Battles in a row = Reward: Maximum Overdrive Ability and 100 Points #I Quit - Forfeit a battle = Reward: Crimson Knucle Ability #Unbeatable - Win 100 Battles = Reward: Universal Collider Abilty and 500 Points #Forceful Persona - Have someone help you win a fight = Reward: 350 Points #Out of Your League - Lose 50 Battles = Reward: Silver Comet Ability #Dynamic Duo - Win 10 2 on 2 Battles = Reward: Ultra Conductive Attack Ability #Dimwitted Assualter - Accidentally lose a battle you were gonna win = Reward: Brittled Buster Ability #Strongest Pack - Get 6 items that either belongs or looks similar to that of the Slush Fighters = Reward: 700 Points #Achieving Greatness - Win 25 Battles in a row = Reward: Handy Dandy Smacker Ability #Wrong Turn - Mistakenly Hit your Ally and lose the battle - Reward: 500 Points #''Coming Soon...'' Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki